


Just the Two of Us

by Horse_and_arrow



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horse_and_arrow/pseuds/Horse_and_arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was inspired to write this very short Nico/Lewis fic when I seen an interview they did together at the Japanese's Grand Prix near the end of last season. You can watch it here: http://youtu.be/jObiAeqzrZ8</p><p>you'll also notice the song at the beginning of the interview is the title of the Fic! ;) </p><p>To be honest, I've just found it, I'd completely forgotten about it! Hope use enjoy!</p><p><3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Two of Us

They'd known each other forever. Well it felt that long. Things hadn't changed much in the years they had known each other, yes they had both lost there baby faces, their hair was much more acceptable looking and one of the them had a world championship.

However, their secret rendezvous were still the same, just as anticipated and relished by both as they where all those years ago.

For all intent and purpose, they were happily attached to girlfriends. Girlfriends that were sort of public figures that made both of them acceptable in the F1 paddock to colleagues and the media. However, in their own time, in private, they were as one.

It helped they were teammates, able to spend time together, well, practically all the time. They shared experiences and because they got on so well, they both benefited professionally.

Nevertheless, what was really telling was when they were alone together. They were content and happy, exhilarated by one another's energy and pure love of the other. 

When the night came and they were together in other ways, time stopped. Nothing mattered. Not their jobs, media commitments or even the weather. They were just content with one another.

They were very similar people, happy to take turns at taking control. Sometimes it was a battle of wills but that just make the sex better.  
And when it did come down to it, the sex was perfection. It didn't happen as much as it did in the early days of there relationship, when they were young and hormones were racing. They also didn't see each other as much in those days so time was of an essence; they didn't waste any of it.

But now, now it felt like time was on there side. They could spend hours kissing, stroking hair and just admiring each other's naked toned bodies. This happened a lot. But other times, the moment would sweep them away and rarely would they even make it to bed, content with the carpet burns and bruises from rough sex on the stairs.

Whatever way they were together, whenever, it didn't matter. Because it was real.


End file.
